


Up (I know this love is heading in the same direction)

by BiancaBibi



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Adorable Georgie Denbrough, Christmas fic, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Inspired in the song Up, M/M, Our dumb kids in love, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie loves climbing walls, Snowball Fight, Song fic, Sonia Kaspbrak's A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 13:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17225342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiancaBibi/pseuds/BiancaBibi
Summary: Friendship is a beautiful thing. Having those you love around you, helping them and receiving their help. Unbreakable bonds are formed in friendship, for those who would do anything for one another. That’s the case of Eddie Kaspbrak and Richie Tozier.But are you willing to risk your friendship for something more? Will you learn to accept the consequences of risking it all? One wrong step and everything could crumble on your head. One right step, and you might as well find happiness within the person you most love.(This is my Christmas Reddie one shot! I hope you enjoy. Inspired in the song Up by Olly Murs and Demi Lovato)





	Up (I know this love is heading in the same direction)

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write a Christmas Reddie fic since for EVER but I didn't know what to write about and them yesterday I Heard this song and just AAAAAAAAAAAARGH I LOVE IT so I did this

_I never meant to break your heart_

_I won't let this plane go down_

_I never meant to make you cry_

_I'll do what it takes to make this fly_

 

It all started in a sleepover at Bill’s, as usual. The seven of them were sprawled in the various mattresses covering the living room floor of the Denbrough’s house. Young Georgie run down the stairs and threw himself between Bill and Stan, causing both of them to groan. “PANCAKES!” The kid exclaimed.

“Georgie, pal,” Bev mumbled, still half asleep. “Could you maybe shout just a bit louder next time? You might wake the whole neighborhood” Georgie looked at the redhead, confused, for a moment, then nodded.

“Sure, PAN-” Bill put a hand covering his brother’s mouth to keep him from waking the rest of his friends up.

“God, how do you have so much energy?” Stan asked. “It’s only…” he looked at his watch. “… seven thirty?!” Bill looked at his brother, his features slightly angry but also exhausted.

“What the hell, G-georgie? What did I tell you about s-sleepov-vers?” The little kid looked down at his hands, ashamed. He mumbled something incoherent. “What was that?”

Georgie looked up at his brother. “Not to wake you up before nine unless it’s an emergency”

Bill nodded. “That’s right” Georgie looked back down and sniffled. Bill sighed and stood up, picking Georgie up. “Come on, let’s make th-those pancakes”

Georgie looked back up at his brother, a huge grin spreading through his face, and cheered silently. Bill turned to Stan and Beverly. “You guys coming?” Stan stood up and Bev shrugged, following.

“S’ not like we could go back to sleep, anyway” She muttered, ruffling Georgie’s hair.

* * *

 

They made their way to the kitchen, careful not to touch the Christmas tree so as to not wake anyone up. As they entered the room, the sun could be seen behind the front neighbors’ house, beginning to rise. Small snowflakes gently fell from the sky, leaving Derry coated in a layer of white. Stan and Bev busied themselves setting the table while Bill prepared the pancake dough, Georgie watching his brother in amazement even though he’d seen him do this thousands of times.

About halfway through the process, Ben and Eddie walked in, Ben softly kissing Bev’s cheek while Eddie hugged Georgie. They each busied themselves doing something, Ben choosing to help Bill as Eddie washed all the cookware Bill didn’t need anymore.

Zack Denbrough came in at the same time as Mike, kissing his sons goodbye and wishing the kids a Merry Christmas before leaving for work.

Finally, as the pancakes were finished, everyone stood around the table. “Okay, who’s turn is it to wake Richie up?” Ben asked, and everyone pointed to Stan, who pointed to Eddie.

“Duty calls, Stan” Bev said.

“Ah, come on, you guys know he’ll only wake up for Eddie” He complained, and the shortest out of them flipped him off, skin turning scarlet. Stan sighed in resignation, and dragged his feet to the living room.

He kneeled down in front Richie’s sleepy figure, and took some time to appreciate the kid’s silence, before he started poking his cheek. “Richie, Richie, Richie, Richie, Richierichierichie, Richie” The lanky frame turned as the boy groaned, and Stan sighed in annoyance. “Richie!” He called, nudging his side a few times. He pinched Richie’s nose, stopping him from breathing, but the kid only let out a gasp before breathing with his mouth. “Eddie, get in here!” Stan growled.

“Sorry, Stan, but no” Eddie called back. In that very moment, Richie shifted, and his eyes opened.

“Eds?” He asked, and Stan rolled his eyes.

“Of course” he whispered to himself. “Get your lazy ass up, Richie, there’s pancakes”

“Pancakes? Well why didn’t you say so!?” He screamed, and Stan heard Ben say ‘ _It’s too early for this_ ’.

They chatted a bit while they ate, Sharon Denbrough eventually coming down and telling Georgie to dress up, claiming they were going to visit one of his friends. Soon after, the seven were left alone in the house.

“So,” Bev took a bite form her pancake. “Who wants to go sledging?” Ben, Bill and Stan all nodded, but Mike shook his head. “I have to help my grandad, the animals don’t do well in the snow”

They looked at Eddie, who sighed. “Mom tell me I had to go home early to shovel the snow from the front porch. Maybe tomorrow”

“What about you, Rich?” Ben asked, taking a sip from his coffee mug. The lanky boy shrugged, grinning.

“Might as well help little Eds. If we finish early, we might be able to join you” He said.

“I’m not little! And don’t call me Eds” Eddie complained, and Bill rolled his eyes at the pair.

“S-suit yourselves” He said. “We’ll probably be by the q-quarry”

* * *

 

Eddie and Richie walked towards the Kaspbraks’ house, carrying their bikes next to them, since the snow was to deep to ride. As they arrived, they let down their bikes and Eddie turned to his friend. “Look, you know my mom won’t be very happy about you being here, so please don’t make a fool of yourself” He pleaded. Richie smiled at him.

“Don’t you worry your Spaghetti head, it’ll be fine” Eddie frowned and mumbled ‘ _Don’t call me that_ ’ before he fetched his house keys out of his fanny pack and opened the front door.

“We’re here, Ma” He called out. After a few seconds, heavy footsteps could be heard coming from the living room.

“Eddiebear, what’s the Tozier kid doing here?” She asked.

“His name’s Richie, Ma” Eddie avoided his mother’s hard stare. “He offered to help me shovel the snow. It’ll be faster with him to help”

Sonia turned to Richie, who smiled widely at her. “Happy to be here, Mrs. K” He said. Sonia let out a little huff.

“Well then, since you have such great company, I expect you to be finished when I’m back from town” She said as she grabbed her coat and car keys.

“Okay, Ma” Eddie said. He kissed his mother’s cheek, and she walked up to the car, struggling to get in, and drove away. As she disappeared down the street, Eddie let out a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding. “Well that wasn’t so bad” He turned to Richie, who was frowning down at him.

“You shouldn’t let her boss you around like that, Eds, you’re sixteen” Richie commented. Eddie just sighed.

“Come on, let’s get the shovels”

* * *

 

They had cleared almost all the front porch when Richie decided they needed to have some fun. Eddie was surprised he had gone so far without playing with the snow or making crude jokes, simply shoveling snow. But then Eddie had felt something cold hit his back. He’d turned to see Richie smirking at him, snowball in hand.

“Oh, it is on” Eddie had said, grabbing a snowball and hitting Richie on the arm. Snowballs had been sent flying though the front porch during half an hour or more, until Eddie accidentally hit Richie’s glasses and broke them. They went inside and to his room, where Eddie took out some spare glasses he had since they were little. “Jesus, Eds, I know you hate my glasses, but you didn’t have to break them” Richie said as he struggled to watch Eddie clean the glasses, only seeing blurs.

“Nah,” Eddie said as he gently placed the glasses on Richie’s nose. He looked back to admire the boy. “They look cute on you” A blush made his way up both boys’ faces, and Eddie cleared his throat. “We should keep moving” Richie nodded.

They went back outside and kept shoveling, not saying anything else.

* * *

 

As they finished their work, Eddie turned to Richie. “You didn’t have to do this, you know. So thanks”

Richie shrugged. “it’s my pleasure” he said. “Besides, I like hanging out with you, like, a lot” Without noticing, he started to ramble. “You’re nice to be around, and you’re fun” Eddie snorted at that. “No, really, you are. I always laugh so much when I’m with you. Bev says I hang out with you because I like you, and Stan thinks I’m whipped” He didn’t notice Eddie turn pale, as he looked at the tree that belonged to Eddie’s neighbors. He shrugged. “Maybe they’re right”

It took a few seconds for Richie to realize what he had said, and when he did, he covered his mouth with his hands, dropping the shovel, eyes wide, and he turned to Eddie who looked like he’d seen a ghost.

“I am so terribly sorry Eds- sorry, Eddie. I didn’t mean that. Well, I did, I just- Argh!” Richie put his hands in his hair and pulled.

“Richie-”

“No, please, sorry. I-I’ll leave. I have to go. Sorry Eddie” Richie quickly picked up his bike and left.

Eddie wanted to call out to him, run after him, but he couldn’t find himself capable of doing it. He could just replay Richie’s words in his mind.

* * *

 

They didn’t talk for the next three weeks, and Richie felt lonely. Eddie was his best friends since he could remember, something as valuable to him as his very same existence. They saw each other, yeah, when the losers hang out together, but they didn’t even look at each other. The losers noticed their behavior change, and while Stan and Bev sent worrying glances his way, they never asked.

Being with Eddie had always been like breathing, easy and natural. But now it felt like Richie was drowning and there was no air left in his lungs.

It was the third night Richie had gone without talking with Eddie and he had decided it was enough.

Richie was walking down the street, having almost arrived, when it started to rain. At first it was just a few drops, but then it started pouring. Richie cursed to himself and prayed it wouldn’t be too slippery for him to climb up to Eddie’s window.

Richie made his way up to Eddie’s window sill, and once he was sure he wouldn’t slip, he raised a hand and drew a broken heart on the window and waited for Eddie notice him. He waited for him to breathe on the glass, or leave a mark, anything, but Eddie didn’t move from where he lay on his bed.

Richie sighed, realizing Eddie wouldn’t notice him, and knocked twice.

Eddie stood up abruptly, knowing only Richie could be on his window, and walked towards it. He looked at the heart and wrote a question mark right next to it, even though he knew exactly what Richie wanted. Richie simply raised a brow at him.

Eddie seemed to notice then Richie’s damp hair, and looked past him at the wet landscape in front of him. He said something Richie didn’t hear and opened the window for him to enter. As Richie went in Eddie took a towel and forced Richie out of his clothes until he was just in boxers. He allowed himself to enjoy the view for just a second before taking some of Richie’s pajamas from his drawers. “What the hell were you thinking, Tozier? You could’ve caught a pneumonia!” Richie shrugged.

“I needed to see you” At that, Eddie’s features softened, and he sat next to Richie on his bed. “I’m sorry if I freaked you out the other day” The taller boy said. “I’d like to take it back, because I couldn’t stand not talking to you, but, Eds” He locked eyes with Eddie. “I don’t want to take it back. I want you to know how much I love and cherish you” He took Eddie’s hand. “I want you to know this is how I feel around you” He put Eddie’s hand on his chest, right by his heart, and Eddie’s own heart stopped at how quickly Richie’s was beating.

“Richie…” Richie put his hand up, asking Eddie to stop.

“I didn’t finish” He put Eddie’s hand down, but didn’t let go of it. “You mean the world and more to me Eddie. I need you to know that. And, if you don’t feel the same way, if you don’t want us to be more, we can be just friends. Whatever you want, as long as I always have you by my side. I’ll do whatever it takes for you to be happy” Eddie looked at Richie, silently asking for permission to talk. When Richie nodded, Eddie realized he didn’t even know what he wanted to say. So he let out a soft ‘ _oh, Chee…_ ’ And pushed his lips against Richie’s.

Richie immediately melted into the kiss, humming happily, and he tilted his head to deepen the kiss. Eddie moved to cradle Richie, who put his hands on his thighs and gently rubbed them, as Eddie melted his hands into Richie’s hair. Eddie broke the kiss when he felt he needed to breathe, and Richie put his forehead against Eddie’s. “I take it you like me too” Eddie giggled and pecked his lips. “I do. Merry Christmas, Chee”

 

_You gotta hold on_

_Hold on to what you're feeling_

_That feeling is the best thing_

_The best thing alright_

_I'm gonna place my bet on us_

_I know this love is heading in the same direction_

_That's up_

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think?  
> I appreciate the coments and kudos!!!  
> WHat would you like me to write next???


End file.
